


The Small Door

by ARandomFanGirlThing



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - Neil Gaiman, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Draco Malfoy, Coraline AU, Draco Malfoy-centric, Dunno I'm tired, I should update my first story ahhh, Just a random thing, POV Draco Malfoy, The other mother is honestly terrifying, ahhhh, dracos parents suck tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomFanGirlThing/pseuds/ARandomFanGirlThing
Summary: It's dark. Too dark.Draco can't sleep. He can't sleep because of the scuttling sound. The scuttling sound of the mice that are running up and down his hallway trying to make him leave his room and follow them to that door.That small locked door.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this and honestly I'm too obsessed with Coraline at the moment-

Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok...

Draco stared at the big grandfather clock towering over him. It's dulled golden pendulum swung in a rhythmic pattern.

Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok...

It continued to swing as the young boy followed it with his eyes. With how closely he was looking at it, he could see small engravings etched into the golden surface.

Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok...

He was pulled away from his trance when he heard footsteps quieted by the carpet coming from behind him. He looked up and saw his father walking towards him. Draco quickly straightened his back and stood attentive. His father only continued on and passed without saying a word. Draco felt his body slowly go back to its previously relaxed form. He sighed and looked at the old clock once more before returning to his room.

——————————————————————————————————

It was the day after Draco's seventh birthday when he noticed it. An outline of a small door. It sat next to the grandfather clock like it had always been there. When he first saw it, he had tried to pry it open but had failed. It seemed to be stuck and wouldn't budge even when he pulled at the edges with all his might.

This had only made him more curious as to what was behind this door.

"Draco, what are you doing?" 

The stern voice had come behind him and he whipped his head around to see his mother with a disapproving look on her face. Draco quickly got up and dusted himself off. "Nothing mother, I was just observing this door I found."

She glanced behind Draco at the faint outline he was pulling at not moments ago. She shook her head, "Don't mess with it anymore." 

"Yes mother."

With that, Draco ran back to his room. 

——————————————————————————————————

Dinner was quiet. The only sound was the clinking of Draco's fork against his plate. His mother had gone to her bedroom awhile ago after his father had left to go to his study. This left Draco alone. This happened often though so Draco was used to being in the presence of no one.

He stopped eating and pushed his plate away. He sat and stared at the table in silence. 

Then he heard it.

The sound of a small creature scuttling across the floor. He turned to look behind him and caught the sight of a pink tail disappearing behind the dining room door.

Draco furrowed his brows at it. If his mother had seen that she would have start a screaming fit and hex the house elves for not doing their jobs correctly. Draco wasn't his mother.

He got up and peeked out from behind the door. A group of mice, around five, where running in a circle. They where perfectly white with no sign of dirt on them and they had cute pink tails and noses. One of them noticed the boy staring at them and squeaked before running off. The rest of the mice followed. Draco then found himself chasing after them.

They ran to the main hall and up the grand stair case. They turned corners every chance they could and Draco almost thought he had lost them once. 

As they turned the next corner, Draco quickly followed them. His eyes then widened when he saw the small door opened. The mice began jumping around before going through it. He went to follow them but the small door slammed shut. He tried opening it but failed just like the time before. He let out a frustrated grunt as he stepped back. He poked at it a bit more before sadly walking away.

——————————————————————————————————

It had happened again. This time at a later time of night. The same scenario repeated itself and Draco went back to his bed, more dejected than last time. 

As he climbed back on his bed, he knocked over a stuffed rabbit. 

He bent down to pick it up and noticed something strange. The day before he could have sworn the plush had beaded eyes but now there were two black round buttons sewn neatly into the rabbit. This confused Draco but he just brushed it off as him mistaking a small detail.

——————————————————————————————————

A key was left behind. As the mice ran through the door, a mouse wearing a key around its neck shook it off before following the others. 

Draco slowly made his way out from behind the wall. He bent down and picked up the key. 

It was silver and as polished as his family's prized silverware. The faint moonlight streaming in from the window glinted off it and landed at the lock on the door. It was obvious that this would be the key that opened the door.

——————————————————————————————————

Draco hadn't gone through the door. He didn't know why as the urge to follow the mice through the door had strangely taken over him. That's probably why he hadn't followed them though. It felt too strong.

After returning to his room he thought for a bit. He was.. well.. he was unsure. Unsure if he should actually go through the door or not.

On one hand, he would love to find out what was there and get rid of the need to know that was gnawing at his stomach, but on the other hand, he felt unnerved.

Unnerved over the fact that these strange mice kept appearing every night and woke him. Unnerved that none of the house elves had gotten rid of them and that his parents had never mentioned anything about them. Unnerved about how strong the feeling was. The feeling to go through that door.

That small innocent door.

——————————————————————————————————

It was dark. Too dark.

Draco couldn't sleep for the sound of scuttling mice had kept him up. They had seemed to multiplied as there were ten of them now. Ten mice running up and down the hall way and only he seemed to notice.

——————————————————————————————————

He couldn't bear it anymore. 

Getting up from his bed, he roughly pulled open the drawer of his bed night stand and snatched the key out from it. He then quietly pushed his door open and snuck down the empty hallway.

He could hear them. Hear the mice prancing around ahead of him. Leading him. 

They suddenly disappeared as he arrived at the small door. The small door that had been haunting his mind.

Draco got onto his knees and inserted the key into the lock. It fit perfectly and he quickly turned it. The sound of it un-locking was barely heard by Draco as excitement filled his body. Gone were the worried and uncertain feelings.

Finally he would quell the aching question of what was behind this small door.

He pulled it open and came face to face with a small circular hallway. To be more precise, it was less of a hallway and more of a pink and purple tunnel.

This just made Draco more excited and he hurriedly crawled into the small space. As he crawled he noticed that the other end was also a door. He hoped it was unlocked and soon found out it was. 

Pushing open the door, he happily got out of the small tunnel and was confronted with.... the hallway he'd just been in? Draco looked around confused. He previous excitement deterred as he noticed the same paintings and the same old grandfather clock.

Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok..

Exactly the same.

Disappointment flooded him as he got up. It must have been a charmed door. Why anyone would do that, he had no clue.

As he made his way down the hallway he was stopped by the pressure of a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw his mother with a concerned expression. Her hair was down and she was in her nightgown. The moonlight illuminated her and made an almost small glow enxcircle her body. She looked exactly as she did every night. Except for the fact that she had two big buttons sewn into her face in place for eyes.

"Why Draco, what are you doing being up so late?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live

Breakfast was early as usual. Narcissa gazed at her husband's empty spot. He had just excused himself for work and that left Draco and Narcissa alone.

This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. What was an uncommon occurrence was Draco. He was completely silent and ate slowly like he was under heavy scrutiny.

One wouldn’t think it was unusual but Narcissa knew. She knew Draco felt more comfortable with Lucious gone. It was the little things, the way his shoulders loosened, how he enjoyed his food more, and that he would smile whenever he looked up at her.

But now he looked just as stiff as he did when Lucius was here. Too stiff. He didn’t glance at her, only kept his eyes on the food. He also looked different. She didn’t know how to put it. His hair was coarser, his skin…. waxy. The eyes that used to light up when she smiled at him now a dull glass.

This wasn’t her son.

She didn’t know what it was but it wasn’t her son.

Whatever fool thought this was a good enough replacement might have gotten past Lucius but Narcissa would be damned if she didn’t notice that this wasn’t her child.

Whoever did this would soon be writhing in a grave once she got her son back.

————————————————

The other mother was very nice. Although she unnerved him with her…. appearance, she was kind and hugged him more than his real mother. The real shocker was the other father.

It was so unreal for him when he arrived at breakfast, holding the other mothers hand, to see his father smiling at him. That and the button eyes. 

They both had button eyes. It was confusing.

Last night the other mother had led him to bed while showering him with comfort and love, saying how she couldn’t wait to make him breakfast and let him meet his other father.

He’d been nervous but now after seeing the warm smile on his fathers face he had yearned for so badly, it made him overjoyed.

His father rarely smiled and never this warmly.

“Draco, come, sit next to me.”

“W-hat, really?” His real father never let him sit that close.

The other father just chuckled and patted the seat next to him. 

Hesitation was thrown out the window as Draco let the other Narcissa’s hand go and rushed over to this other Lucius. 

He heard the other mother giggle and Draco blushed in embarrassment at his visible haste. “Sorry,” he muttered lightly.

“Oh dear, you have no reason to apologize. I’m just. . . happy to see you adjusting so fast,” she whispered ‘unlike the others’ under her breath, preventing Draco from hearing it.

“Well let’s get on with breakfast,” the other father hurriedly said, “Draco, your mother and I made it ourselves.”

Draco’s eyes widened, “What?! But we have the house elves and you both hated doing small tasks!”

The other mother sat down across from them, “But dear, we don’t, you must be talking about . . them. Your parents might not like to cook but we do. We love to cook for you and are so happy we finally can.”

————————————————

Draco was wandering outside of the manor. He was allowed to play in the garden and the woods, which his real parents never allowed him to do.

He came across a glass table with two white chairs by it. One chair was occupied by the other Narcissa and the table had cookies and lemonade on it.

“Draco, darling, come sit down. It must’ve been tiring running around for hours.”

He complied and hurried to the free chair. 

“Other mother, wh-“

She clicked her tongue, “Oh don’t call me that. Just call me mum.”

“Oh okay,” Draco grabbed a cookie, “Mum I have a question.”

She hummed a satisfied response.

“Do other kids have another mother?”

Straightening her back she shook her head and looked at Draco, “No, only very special children, like you my dear. You see there are only a few with another mother. For example a young girl with blue hair. She wasn’t a very kind child though, and hurt her other mother deeply.”

Draco frowned, “What happened to the other mother?”

“Well,” a strange smile made its way to her face, “The blue haired girl was cruel and trapped her other mother for amusement. The other mother was stuck and felt very betrayed but after a while she found a crack in her prison and escaped. So she sadly left her child, it broke her heart knowing she wouldn’t be able to see her little girl smile anymore but the other mother knew it would only cause her more pain than the one she was currently feeling if she stayed.”

Sighing, Draco slumped in his chair, “Well that’s a very rude thing to do to your other mother.”

Laughing, the other Narcissa took her hand and ran it through his hair, “It was. But luckily I have the others and now you Draco. You are just perfect.”

He felt like what she had just said sounded a bit strange but dismissed it. His other m- mum’s, hand felt soothing against his head and he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

————————————————

A few days passed and Draco was staying up late.

He leaned against the head of his bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. He felt strange. Everyone here was kind. His real mother wasn’t mean but she never showed as much emotion as his other mother. Well mum. She asked to be called mum.

The same could be said about Lucius and the other father. 

It was all very nice but something about it was. . . off. He didn’t know how to put it into words. Just, stuff felt wrong.

Maybe it was the buttons.

Draco got up and put his slippers off. He shivered and tried to brush off these weird feelings. He didn’t like what he was feeling. Everything here made him happy, why was unease surfacing in his emotions?

He should probably go back to his real mother.

But. . . does he want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should write more tbh, but man do I struggle with motivation hahA-


End file.
